Diabolik Lover!
by Monica-kiss
Summary: Su padre sabia que ella no viviría por mucho tiempo, por eso la envió con ellos, confiando en que la convertirían en una Vampiro, pero no fue así, al contrario,ellos solo se aprovecharon para saciarse de su deliciosa sangre!incluso hubo quienes la utilizaron para revivir a un vampiro mitad demonio, El odio de mikan fue creciendo conforme empeoraba su salud.!en espera.!
1. Capitulo 1

Hola mi nombre es monica! :) esta es mi segunda historia!

Basada en el anime Diabolik Lovers! para quien no los conosca, esta suave el anime, salio de un juego!

ACLARACIONES: NO ME PERTENECE NADA NI DIABOLIK LOVERS ! NI GAKUEN ALICE NI SUS PERSONAJES!

Bueno espero que esta historia les guste y les entretenga :)

* * *

_SUMARY_!

Su padre sabia que ella estaba enferma del corazón, sabía que le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, ya la habían desahuciado, advirtieron que no llevaría a sus 19 años, ella por ahora solo tiene sus 17 años y entonces ,su padre por no quererla perder, la mando a un pueblo muy extraño y muy lejos de su hogar, y le pidió que viviera en la casa de seis jóvenes por un tiempo, según él le dijo a ella que por razones de su trabajo la tuvo que enviar con ellos, ocultándole la verdadera razón, Allí es donde conocerá el verdadero secreto desagradables de aquellos seis chicos, que son vampiros, y al darse cuenta, de que su padre la envió para que ellos la convirtieran en vampiro y así ella permaneciera mucho más tiempo en la tierra, la hace tener un cierto odio hacia él, y ellos, puesto que ellos solo querían beber su sangre , se aprovechaban de ella, importándoles muy poco, en que su vida peligra, ella tenía un gran valor, tanto el valor como la actitud y su personalidad la hacían mantenerla firme y rebelarse ante los vampiros, a ella no le importaba morir, lo menos que quería era ser una bebedora de sangre igual a esos canallas. y lo que más le enfadaba de la situación es que a su padre le importaba poco el tenerla lejos, y el saber de lo tonto que su padre fue al traerla con estos chicos que ni siquiera sabían como convertir a una chica en vampiro, se necesitaba de una cierta formula venenosa, pero ni siquiera les importaba hacerla puesto que solo les importaba saciarse gustosamente de su sangre.

Ella creía que los vampiros eran sádicos, eran diabólicos, y no tenían ningún sentimiento, pero poco a poco gracias a ella misma, las actitudes de cada uno de esos vampiros cambia, Encontrando en ellos un gran lazo que los empezó a unir mas y mas cada día, Cuando la salud de Mikan empeoraba los vampiros comenzaron a hacer extraños experimentos con plantas para Convertirla en uno de ellos, lamentablemente, tuvieron varias visitas durante esos tiempos, pero una de ellas le ocasiono mas problemas que nada, una visita que les llego un día no fue la más indicada, puesto que querían utilizar la vida de Mikan para revivir a un Diabólico Vampiro poderoso que los jóvenes de ese Hogar detestaron hace mucho, porque detrás de ese diabólico vampiro ahí una tenebrosa Historia.

Durante la historia Mikan tiene pretendientes vampiros, hace enemigas y hasta muchos amigos y no solo Mikan encuentra la Amistad si no el verdadero Amor, y quien de todos es su verdadero amor?... en La historia lo Averiguaremos!

_Mikan: Es de test rosada de porcelana, labios carmesí, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos grandes color Almendrados adornados con unas largas y tupidas pestañas erizadas, cabellos Castaños claros con destellos dorados largo hasta la media espalda, realmente preciosa, su belleza destacaba y no solo su belleza, si no su deliciosa sangre! era el tipo O! y pesaba tan solo 49 kilos, era delgada, pero tenía lo que toda joven quisiera tener, una pequeña cintura, y , además ella poseía una asombrosa belleza!_

_Les gusto el sumary? :O _

_gracias por leer :)_


	2. Capitulo 2

hola := aqui les dejo otro mas para que vallan biendo mas o menos de lo que trata :), espero y les este gustando :)

* * *

La bienvenida

* * *

**PDV DE Mikan**

Llevaba horas preguntando si ya estábamos a punto de llegar a casa de los extraños , pero el señor que manejaba nunca me contesto, se mantenía callado y al tanto de la angosta y oscuras carretera que subíamos por las grandes montañas, que era este lugar?, nunca había paseado por estos rumbos, todo es tan seco, tan oscuro, incluso la luna aquí se ve más gruesa y mas grande, y da miedo, me asome por la ventana abierta de la lemosina y observe más arriba de la montaña una mansión a unos 10 kilómetros mas o menos lejos de nosotros, allá viviría? seria ese el lugar a donde mi padre me envió?.

Mi padre me había hablado de esos chicos, dijo que eran mis familiares, mis primos, pero porque nunca los conocí anteriormente? , porque hasta ahora los conocería?. es extraño, mi familia y yo siempre tuvimos mala comunicación con nuestros familiares, pero porque ahora?, siento que me sentiré muy incómoda.

Paso una hora ,habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, el señor o más bien, nuestro mayordomo bajaba mis maletas, me percate de que las nubes oscuras cubrieron en cielo color índigo y hasta la misma luz de la luna, baje de la lemosina y me dio un tenebroso escalofríos al escuchar el sonido de un búho parado en la rama de un árbol que estaba totalmente seco de mi lado izquierdo,

Contemple, derecha e izquierda, arriba, abajo, la mansión era extremadamente grande, como para más de 1000 personas, y además estaba casi cubierta por una pared de ladrillos, lo único que dejaba ver la mansión era las grandes puertas de cercos que se encontraban siendo abierta por el mayordomo, el búho seguía haciendo su canto, mientras que yo agarraba una maleta y la llevaba hasta la entrada de la mansión.

Una vez que dejo el mayordomo las demás maletas frente a la grande puerta de la mansión se fue a la lemosina, pero antes lo observe cerrar con candado las puertas del cerco, cosa que me asusto un poco, como si algo malo fuese a pasar.

A punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta esta se abrió dejando oír un rechinido, Algo que me extraño, alguien me la abra abierto?, Entonces me decidí a entrar, Todo era oscuro, mis primeros tres pasos y afuera ya estaba lloviendo, más extraño, frente a mí a unos ocho metros se encontraba a la vista unas grandes escaleras, que guiaban al segundo piso, di otros cuatro pasos y la puerta se cerró por sí sola, me paralice un poco, me dio miedo, observe, derecha e izquierda, los rayos asomaban por las grandes ventanas y dejaban ver algunos muebles y marcos de mi lado izquierdo, no había nadie?, estaba sola la mansión? o más bien, donde están todos? se supone que sabían que yo llegaría este mismo día. donde está su recibimiento?.

Cuando voltee a mi lado derecho, los rayos alumbraron un sillón color rojo y de caoba tallada a mano, así se veía a tan solo tres metros de mí y a un chico que se encontraba descansando sobre él, Me encamine hacia él, dentro de aquella oscura sala, lo contemple durante cuatro determinados segundos, estaba tomando una siesta, no sabía si interrumpir o irme en busca de otra persona por aquí dentro, aun que me fije bien en él chico, sus cabellos eran como el color del azabache, su piel era pálida, quien era él?, a caso uno de mis primos?. entonces me apresure a hablar.

¨Hola, Buenas tardes¨- salude, me sentí un poco nerviosa, no parecía a verme escuchado. -¨Disculpa¨- Volví a llamar con un tono un poco más fuerte, a ver si se despertaba, pero no!-¨Buenas tardes! mi nombre es Sakura Mikan¨- me presente con firmeza, pero ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. ni dio señal de vida alguna.

Entonces fue cuando pose mi mano sobre su mano que se encontraba en su pecho, la aleje con rapidez puesto que su mano estaba muy helada,.

¨Estas bien?¨- Le pregunte con preocupación, pero porque estaba tan helado este chico? si no hacía nada de frio?, me hinque ante él y coloque mi cabeza en su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, me impacte al no sentir los cálidos latidos del corazón, asustada revise el pulso de su mano y… no puede ser! no tiene pulso.

¨Estas Grave!?¨Exclame asustada, entonces saque rápidamente mi celular y empecé a marcar a una ambulancia hasta que mi celular fue arrebatado por unas manos, frente a mí se encontraba el chico azabache despertando, pero como? si no tenia pulso?..

¨Tss, Que ruidosa eres¨- Dijo, con voz muy molesta, contemple sus ojos sorprendida, eran color carmesí, muy profundos, muy tenebrosos a la vez, por un momento me quede aliviada, creí que ya había muerto, tal vez revise mal su pulsación. sus profundos ojos carmesí me observaban con frialdad, creo que se molesto por haberlo despertado, que pena, me levante de un jalón para disculparme.

¨Que estás haciendo aquí?¨-Me cuestiono con voz arrogante, su mirada me tenia prisionera.

¨Estas vivo¨- Dije sorprendida, es que estaba muy segura que no tenia pulso.

¨Porque no lo estaría?¨- Me cuestiono con rapidez, y con voz muy seria, se sentó en el sillón y me observo con molestia.-¨Que crees que soy?¨- Preguntó, que , que creo que es?, pues un chico, supongo, un chico muy helado.

¨P-pero tu pulso no lo sentí, y t-tu corazón no latía¨- dijo con voz titubeante, estaba nerviosa, hablando con un extraño, el seria uno de mis primos?, no se parecía nada a mi familia…-¨Lo siento! Creo que no debí entrar sin permiso¨- Dije con voz nerviosa, en verdad me sentía apenada, cuando estaba a punto de darme la media vuelta su brazo me rodeo por toda la cintura y me jalo hasta aventarme arriba del sillón, golpee contra el brasero.

¨Ay! q-que haces?¨- Le pregunte , pero el coloco sus manos en mis hombros , aprontándolos con fuerza. me queje. intente zafarme, pero no podía, era muy fuerte.

¨Ya sabes la respuesta a eso¨- Me sonrió con malicia. pero qué respuesta ? a eso? ,a qué?, lo observe incredula-¨Estoy a punto de tomarte¨- dijo con voz seria, y esa sonrisa maliciosa seguía en sus labios, se acerco a mí con rapidez, , y se dirigió hacia mi cuello, pero que iba hacer?.

¨- Por favor! alejatee!¨- Suplique alejándolo un poco, pero el se resistió y me sostuvo con más fuerza, sentí como su lengua lamia mi cuello. algo que me estremeció demasiado, sentí que se me sonrojaron un poco las mejillas,¨- q-q-que está haciendo? ¨- intente empujarlo. que me está haciendo? que me quería hacer?..

¨Natsume, porque la conmoción? ¨- El chico paro de lamer mi cuello y los dos dirigimos la mirada hacia un chico que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, el era de cabellos rojos y ojos morados, Nos observaba con una mirada divertida.

¨Fregados, Reo¨- Le oí decir con tono amargado, el chico de ojos carmesí se alejo un poco de mi y soltó su agarre, que alivio, lo empuje y me aleje lo mas que podía de él.

¨Este es el pasillo de entrada¨- Nos aclaro con algo de molestia-¨Se supone que es para recibir las visitas¨- Dijo con un tono serio-¨Has tus cosas en la Habitación ¨- Añadió. su fría mirada la dirigió hacia mí, de pies a cabeza.-¨Y TU eres?¨-Me pregunto, me quede en blanco por varios segundos, los ojos de esta persona también eran muy profundos.

¨S-Soy Sakura Mikan¨- Me presente con un poco de pena, solo pretendía estar más lejos del chico azabache, parecía ser un acosador.¨- Mi padre dijo que viviría aquí, con ustedes¨- Termine a decir.

¨No me informaron nada al respecto¨- Dijo con rapidez, parecía enfadado, me puse aun más nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, me sentía incomoda, mas por el acosador de alado. -¨Natsume, explícame esto¨- Le ordeno , el acosador cerro sus ojos lanzando al viento un suspiro.

¨hmp¨-Soltó a lo primero-¨Y Yo debo saberlo? ¨- , Porque mi padre me envió con ellos, el chico acosador, se supone que es mi primo? entonces porque me lamio el cuello?, y esta persona, ninguno de los dos se parecía a mi familia, no se me hacía que tuvieran un rasgo familiar. ¨-Nunca dijiste nada de eso panqueque¨-Me observo disgustado,

¨Eso es porque me atacaste de la nada¨- Le dije, con tono molesta, como se había atrevido a lamerme. -¨Espera¨- dude recordando las últimas palabras que dijo-¨Panqueque? ¨- Lo mire incrédula.-¨Me llamaste panqueque?¨- termine a preguntar.

¨Por supuesto que estoy hablando sobre ti, Baka¨- Contesto al instante, apenas lo conozco y ya se atreve a lamerme , a insultarme y a ofenderme, quien se cree?.¨- Eres tan plana como un panqueque¨-

¨Claro que no¨-Negué con rotundidad. esto era insólito! que se cree este chico?.

¨Claro que si¨- repitió, Estaba a punto de decirle lo que pensaba de él, pero hablo la otra persona.

¨Esto es extraño¨- , su mano estaba colocada en su barbilla, que es extraño? me cuestione.´- Nadie me informo sobre tu llegada¨-

¨Disculpa pero quien eres tú?¨- Inquirí, todo aquí era muy extraño, hasta el olor de la casa,

¨Aquí no es un buen lugar para hablar¨- Le oi decir con voz seria. yo me quede un poco inquieta, estos eran mis primos?-¨Ven por aquí¨- me miro con frialdad, y comenzó caminar, -¨Encárgate de su equipaje¨- Oi que decia, pero aquí?, voltee a mi lado y di un pequeño salto del susto, frente a mí se encontraba un señor con traje negro, su rostro era ya anciano pero también era muy pálido, sujeto mis maletas y me lanzo una mirada fulminante, una que me dio mucho miedo, que lugar es este?. PADRE, ah donde me has mandado?.

mire como se alejaba de nosotros y desaparecía por los oscuros pasillos, voltee hacia el sillón y el acosador seguía sentado, me estaba observando, le di una mirada incrédula, luego me decidí a seguir a la otra persona. esto se estaba tornando muy extraño.

**FIN DE PDV DE MIKAN.**

**PDV DE LA NORMAL:**

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la Sala de Lectura , Mikan se encontraba sentada en un sillón de tres piezas, se sentía nerviosa, tanto que comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, miraba el suelo, se percato de que la observaba aquel chico de ojos carmesí, y eso la ponía aun mas nerviosa.

Alguien decidió callar al silencio que rumbaba en aquella sala.

¨Ahora Bien, Explícanos chiquilla, como es que has llegado aquí¨- Le cuestiono el chico de cabellos rojos, con una mirada fría hacia mikan, el se encontraba sentado en un sillón de dos piezas frente al sillón donde mikan se encontraba sentada, y el de ojos carmesí se encontraba en otro sillón que estaba de lado izquierdo de mikan.

¨b-bueno , y-yo¨- Intentaba decir la inocente castaña, no hallaba las palabras, no por el nervio que sentía. pero, de pronto, se escucho una risilla divertida en todo el salón.

¨Pero, qué tenemos aquí?¨- aquella voz se escucho desde las escaleras que se encontraban detrás del chico pelirrojo, todos voltearon a ver a quien le pertenecía la voz. era un chico de cabello rubio y ojos lilas, test blanca y también pálida, estaba sentado en los escalones observando la situación frente a el.-¨A si que es cierto¨Dijo, observando desde lejos ala castaña-¨Realmente hay una linda niña Humana aquí¨- Dijo con emoción, lamiendo sus labios al instante. y de pronto apareció sentado alado de Mikan, que no tardo nada en lamerle la mejilla cosa que sorprendió a la castaña y se alejo con rotundidad de él.

¨mmm¨- Saboreo-¨Hueles tan bien y sabes muy dulce¨- dijo, con voz suave, dirigiendo una mirada seductora a la chica, cosa que la sonrojo un poco, A tras de ella se encontraba un joven de cabello gris y ojos indigos que sostenía en sus brazos un osito.

¨Por favor, déjame probar a mi también¨ - Hablo el chico de cabello gris quien le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, cosa que hizo voltear a la chica y sonrojarse a un mas, dirigió sus manos a su orejas. y los observo a cada uno con profunda incredulidad.¨- Tienes razón , ella es muy dulce¨-

¨Ahora ustedes dos¨- Se quejo el pelirrojo quien los veía con irritación-¨No se dan cuenta que ese comportamiento es muy descortés? , para una dama a la que acaban de conocer? ¨- Les cuestiono con molestia.

¨Pero si no es nuestra culpa¨- aclaro el chico rubio de ojos purpura-¨ Ella se ve tan deliciosa, y solo quisimos probar¨-Dijo con voz chiquiada -¨No es asi, Youshi-kun?¨- Observo al chico de cabello gris.

¨Así es¨- Contesto enseguida.

¨Ya basta ustedes dos¨- Les grito el azabache mostrando cierta irritación, todos voltearon a verle-¨ Yo fui quien la vio primero¨- Dijo con voz seria-¨Asi que yo soy su dueño¨- Dijo con voz arrogante, todos quedaron sorprendidos hatsa mikan.

¨Y-yo no le pertenezco a nadie y menos a ti¨- Hablo con molestia.

¨Claro que si!¨- Exclamo el chico lanzando una mirada fija a la castaña.

¨Patetico¨- Hablo otra voz que provenía dentro de esa habitación-¨Estoy harto de que te creas dueño de todo lo que veas, no todo lo que veas te pertenece¨- Protesto aquella voz, todos volteaban a busca a quien le pertenecía, derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, nada. el azabache se levanto del sillón con molestia.

¨Pudrete¨- Le grito-¨Se que eres tu Ruka¨- Lo delato-¨Muéstrate¨- Le ordeno.

¨Por aquí tonto¨- , todos dirigieron su mirada a un costado de Mikan, allí se encontraba un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, un azul profundo, su test era clara y pálida, al igual que la de todos.-¨ Olía ah Humano, así que me fui en busca, hasta llegar aquí¨- Comento con seriedad, observando a la castaña que se encontraba a dos metros de él.-¨Así que eras tú¨- Le señalo de pies a cabeza-¨Como te atreves a interrumpir mi preciada siesta?¨- Le cuestiono

¨Pero como has entrado? la puerta estaba con llave¨- Comento sorprendida, Mikan estaba muy confundida, se encontraba ahora de lado del chico pelirrojo, el que se portaba mas serios que todo, el que no parecía ser acosador.

¨Cállate, a mi no me cuestiones niñata¨- Grito con una mirada iracunda.

¨A ustedes no les han dicho nada de ella? ¨- Les cuestiono el pelirrojo quien se pasaba una mano sobre su rojizo cabezo. y volteaba a ver a todos.

¨Disculpe, creo que todo esto es un malentendido¨- Hablo la castaña alejándose un poco de ellos-¨Creo que me enviaron a la casa equivocada¨- Dijo con voz apenada y mirando hacia sus pies.

¨Espetare¨- La sujeto del brazo el pelirrojo¨Seria de muy mala educación si te fueras ahorita mismo¨- La miro con frialdad, la chica quedo en blanco.

¨Pero yo..¨Intento dar sus palabras pero alguien la interrumpió

¨Así que eres tu, de quien hablaba aquella persona, eh? ¨- Mikan volteo hacia su sillón, donde ahora se encontraba recostado un chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises

¨Rei, sabes algo acerca de esta chica¨- Le cuestiono el pelirrojo

¨Quizás¨- Respondió concierta pesadez.

¨No digas quizás, Nos gustaría una clara respuesta¨- hablo con firmeza Youshi quien se encontraba caminando hacia el.

¨Esa persona, me contó aquel día¨- Paro por unos segundos, todos observaban curiosos- ¨ Que esta chica llegaría como invitada a nuestra hogareña mansión, dijo que la tratáramos con respeto y delicadez puesto que La enviaron por razón de enfermedad, la ciencia la ha desahuciado¨- Cuando dijo esta ultimas palabras la castaña frunció el ceño molesta, porque su padre le habia contado eso a ellos? -¨ Y quieren que la convirtamos en uno de nosotros¨- Mikan abrio sus ojos en par en par.

¨Que quieres decir con : Convertirme a uno de ustedes? ¨- Cuestiono con incredulidad.

¨Eso es imposible, convertir a una humana en un monstruo cono nosotros , es algo imposible, porque simplemente no dejarla morir con lo que le resta de tiempo? ¨- Hablo el chico rubio de ojos purpura.

¨Monstruo?¨- Censo para sus adentros , la chica retrocedió un paso. ¨Que quieres decir? ¨- Cuestiono con voz ahogada. estaba asustada.

¨Me estas diciendo que este panqueque esta apunto de morir? ¨- Pregunto con cierto interés el azabache de ojos carmesi

¨no se que enfermedad tendrás, pero sabes muy bien¨- Comento Youshi con una mirada maliciosa hacia ella.

¨Tranquilo Youshi, no es hora de la merienda¨- Hablo Ruka sosteniéndolo del brazo.

¨Qué s-son ustedes? - se lanzo a preguntar , colocando sus dos manos en su pecho, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba y a la misma vez le daba un dolor molesto.

¨Tú que crees que somos ? panqueque¨- pregunto con una mirada fría hacia ella, Natsume se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella, la sostuvo de la barbilla mostrando una mirada fulminante. ¨Que no escuchaste la palabra, monstruo? ¨-esas palabras la aterrorizaron, Mikan lo empujo con brutalidad y los observo.

¨U-ustedes S-son¨- Abrió sus ojos hasta el tope- ¨Vampiros? ¨- Susurro impactada, y todos sonrieron maliciosos.

¨Ya que lo sabe, probare de su sangre¨Hablo el chico rubio de ojos purpura ,quien la sostuvo de los hombros y la acorralo en la pared, le desudo el hombro y lo lamio, Mikan quiso golpearle pero su brazo derecho fue sostenido por Youshi quien luego lo lamió.

¨Naru, Youshi! Comportence¨- Les grito El pelirrojo,

¨N-no Que hacen? ¨-Cuestiono asustada, ahora el de cabello rubio y ojos azules le recorría el pantalón para dejar a la vista unas blancas pantorrillas, después la lamió. La chica se encontraba muy asustada siendo lamida por los tres chicos.-

¨En verdad eres deliciosa¨comento,

¨N-no por favor¨suplico ¨-De-dejenmee¨- Les grito , pero ellos seguian hasta que ruka encajo sus colmillos en la pantorrilla, cosa que la hizo quejarse-¨No porfavor, no!¨-Recia en voz alta y ahogada, el chico youshi le mordio el brazo y el chico naru el hombro, los tres comenzaron a chuparle la sangre.

¨Ey ella es mia¨- Se quejo Natasume.

¨Noooo yaa paren! aa...mm...m-Me duele! por favor¨- Les suplicaba , de sus mejillas recorrían lagrimas intentaba descaer su agarre pero era imposible, eran tres contra una, ¨Ya basta porfavoor¨- Grito desesperada y en eso su corazón dio un golpe de dolor , lo que hizo a la chica quejarse y gemir del dolor que sentía, los tres chicos dejaron de lamer. La chica cayo desmayada en brazos de naru.

Todos la observaban

**continuara...**


End file.
